¿Qué piensan los Akatsuki?
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: Cap. 1 .- Los gatos en la pizza . A Pein se le ocurre preguntar a cada integrante de su grupo qué piensa. ¿Qué pensarán unos criminales carcomidos por su conciencia?
1. Los gatos en la pizza

¿Qué piensan los Akatsuki?

By.- RavenAkatsuki – La misma loca de siempre

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores! (acá es de noche) Me enorgullezco en presentar otra de mis típicas absurdas historias. Espero que sea de su agrado. Bueno, sólo unas palabritas: Si eres de "los malos fics" te recomiendo volver a donde sea que estuvieras antes de entrar a esta página y hacer como si esto no existiera, lo digo para que no pierdas tu tiempo. ¿Gramática?? Jaja, este es mi estilo de escritura y a la gente le agrada, además, esta historia es MIA y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con ella y si quiero que Deidi diga o haga algo estúpido ¡Lo hará! Además no estudié ortografía ni gramática, pero si sé las reglas, eso lo pueden comprobar en mis demás historias, sólo tenía ganas de hacer algo loco, aún estoy en cole, soy chiquita. Esto es sólo para entretenimiento de la gente.

Así soy yo, y si no les gusta la originalidad, pueden pulsar el botón "atrás" y se ahorrarán una hora de EMO-DEPRESIÓN. Esto es un hobbie, no tiene fines de lucro, si así lo fuera, pudiesen criticar lo que quisieran.

Bueno, y a la demás gente hermosa, les agradezco por seguirme y apoyarme ¡Los amo!.

Disclaimer.- Los akatsuki no son míos, porque si así lo fuera, Hidan ahora estaría escondido en mi ropero, Kakuzu me estaría haciendo unos masajes "continentales" e Itachi sería flogger.

Itachi.- ¡Los floggers dominaremos el mundo!

RavenAkatsuki.- ¬¬u Bueno ¡A leer!

¿Qué piensan los Akatsuki?

Capítulo 1.- **Los gatos en la pizza**

- Siempre me dejan plantado...-

- Bueno Zetsu, no lo hacen a propósito – decía Pain. La verdad que no sabía por qué le había preguntado qué pensaba.

- Y lo peor de todo, es que no me ponen abono, ni me riegan, ni siquiera con lágrimas – se desahogaba Zetsu recostado en el hombro de Pain.

- Eh... bueno, me tengo que ir – dijo Pain y salió corriendo de la habitación. De verdad que Zetsu no andaba bien. Quizás ese era el motivo de su bipolaridad.

Ahora iría a formular la misma pregunta a otro "akatsuki" ¿Qué sería lo que pensaba una tribu de criminales atormentados por su conciencia?

Llegó a la sala principal. Allí se encontraba Sasori, se le acercó y pudo ver que el marionetista saltaba arriba de un sillón, mientras sostenía su cabeza en una mano extendida hacia el techo y la revoleaba por los aires, además, miraba Barney y decía: ¡Wi!

Pain le iba a preguntar qué pensaba. Pero en ese momento le interesó más saber otra cosa - ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

- ¡Wi! Me mareo... – respondió el pelirrojo revoleando aún más fuerte su cabeza

- Pero acabamos de comer ¡Vas a vomitar! –

- No. No vomitaré. Ni siquiera tengo estómago – en ese momento a Sasori se le resbaló su cabeza y fue a dar contra una pared.

El cuerpo de Sasori se quedó inmóvil y la cabeza tenía unos signos "x.x"

A Pain le preocupó el estado mental de Sasori. Se fue a buscar su cabeza y se la alcanzó. No debe ser fácil estar hecho de madera.

Sasori recibió su cabeza, se la acomodó y se quedó sentado meditativo. Ahora sí que Pain podría formular su pregunta – Sasori ¿En qué piensas?

Sasori lo miró, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, suspiró y luego de meditar un rato, respondió - ¬¬ Pues...en el baño

- ¡¿?! ¿En qué?

- En el baño, o sea... desde que me convertí en marioneta, ya ni lo visito. Me debe extrañar. Antes pasábamos horas juntos, conversábamos hasta el amanecer, éramos muy buenos amigos.

Pero ahora tengo que platicar con los muebles, las mesas y demás, porque quiero saber si sienten lo mismo que yo al estar también hechos de madera... ¡Miau!-

No...Pain no estaba escuchando bien

- ¡Miau!

¿Desde cuándo Sasori maúlla?? – ¿Sasori, te sientes bien?

- ¡Si, miau! – Sasori se acercó a Pain, y éste pudo escuchar un ronroneo

- Sasori, me das miedo – dijo Pain comenzando a retroceder

- ¡Miau!

- ¡Ah! – Pain salió corriendo de la habitación. ¡Sasori era traumático! ¡Con razón su abuela le enseñó cómo convertirse en marioneta y morir en el intento!

Con la mente traumada y un dolor de estómago terrible, se dirigió al baño. Abrió la puerta y:

- ¡Ah!-

- ¿Qué, qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Pain paralizado ante la escena.

- ¿Qué m****a se hace en el baño, querido? – le respondieron con una dosis de sarcasmo masivo.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí...- A Pain se le olvidó el dolor y se sentó en un rinconcito del "pequeño" baño.

- ¿WTF?

- ¿Qué piensas, Kisame? – preguntó Pain serio, muy serio.

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que estoy en el baño? – preguntó Kisame cambiando de color.

- Si, pero esto es muy importante y además, no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre –

- Ehm, bueno, te diré. Pero no le vayas a contar a Itachi

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, claro que no - ¿Lo pensará "invadir" en la noche o qué?

- Bueno, yo pienso en...en...en Itachi – dijo Kisame en voz baja (como si alguien fuera poner el oído en la puerta de baño ¡Puaj!)

- O.O ¿What?

- ¡Sh! Cállate, alguien te escuchará. No quiero que se den cuenta – dijo Kisame que había llegado al color rojo

- (Como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta. Se le cae la baba cuando lo ve; además, lo dice en un capi del shippuden) Bueno, pero eso es normal, quizás es porque estás todo el tiempo con él – dijo Pain en tono Maestra Betty (una profe media loca que tengo, que se hace la bien hablada...eso me trae recuerdos :P)

- No, no creo que sea por eso. Porque fue desde que lo vi, a primera vista – dijo el tiburón agachando la mirada para dar un vistazo al periódico que tenía en las manos.

- (pobre, Itachi no le debe dar ni la hora. A mi me parece que a Itachi le gusto yo) ¿Pero tú crees que Itachi sienta lo mismo por ti?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro!

- (¿Acaso ya...?) ¿Pero...?

- Oye, no me has dejado terminar

- ¿De qué? ¿Del baño?

- ¬¬# No, boli, que no me dejaste terminar la frase, te quise decir: ¡Claro que no!

- o.O ¿Entonces quieres decir que Itachi no está enamorado de ti? – preguntó Pain confundido

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que enamorado?? – preguntó Kisame con un signo de interrogación gigante sobre la cabeza

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me decías que te habías enamorado de Itachi a primera vista y el no sentía lo mismo por ti?

- ... ¡PEDAZO DE INFELIZ! ¡¿Cómo crees que me voy a enamorar de Itachi?! – preguntó Kisame levantándose

- ¡Ah! – Pain se tapó los ojos

- Ups – Kisame volvió a su posición anterior – Bueno, decía: ¡Lo que te estaba tratando de decir era que le tenía envidia, la mas pura e insana envidia, como la pelúpida! (lo siento, fue un impulso, odio a mi compañera del cole) ¡El tiene muchas chicas, como le dije a Dei en un capítulo del Shippuden!

- Ah... es que yo siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Itachi

- ¿Pero cómo crees?? – dijo Kisame ahora violeta de furia - ¡Te vas!

- Pero...pero

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Te vas y me dejas terminar mi baño de sales embellecedoras! – Kisame se puso una toalla y de una patada voló a Pain de allí.

- Pero... ¡Pero es mi baño! – pobre Pain. No sabía cómo podría ser el líder. Nadie lo trataba con respeto, nunca le decían: "usted, líder" no, nada. Todos le decían: "idiota, maldito y estúpido Pain-chan". Ah, no, ese era Hidan, aunque tratándose de él, no sabía qué esperar. Después de haber recibido una patada en el trasero (literalmente), se dirigió a la cocina. Él los había organizado de una forma espectacular para las comidas. Les tocaba determinado día de la semana a cada uno, pero como eran 10, él y Konan quedaban absueltos de la lista ¿A que es vivo, no? Y como sobraba uno más, Tobi ponía la mesa y lavaba los platos todos los días. El día de hoy, le tocaba a Hidan, aunque eso le causaba un poco de miedo, pues la última vez les hizo milanesas de pollo...aunque eso no sabía a pollo y además, parecía estar vivo.

Llegó al comedor y vio a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Esta vez no había platos sobre ella.

- Tobi ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los platos? – preguntó el líder con un toque de enojo.

- Hidan-Sama dijo que Tobi-baka no pusiera los platos-sama – dijo Tobi y sacó un cartel que decía: "Soy jugadísimo" (¿Cambió de frase?)

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy, Hidan? Me niego a comer nuevamente el resto de tus sacrificios – dijo Konan mirándolo acusadoramente

- No, esperen, ya viene – dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos.

¡Ding-Dong! (¿Tienen timbre??)

- ¡Ahí está! – dijo Hidan y fue corriendo a la "puerta"

- ¿? ¿Ahora sus sacrificios se los mandan por correo? – preguntó Deidara que estaba a punto de comerse las servilletas de hambre, como lo estaba haciendo Sasori.

- Los debe comprar por televisión, últimamente mira mucha tele – dijo Kakuzu

Pain se levantó y fue a ver qué hacía Hidan. Lo vio abrir la puerta.

- Bueno señor, aquí están sus pizzas – dijo un chico entregando un gran paquete a Hidan.

- Yale – dijo Hidan llevándolo y dejando al chico en la puerta con la mano extendida

- Eh, señor, son 50 dólares – dijo el chico tímidamente

- Bueno – dijo Hidan y se acercó a él – que Jashin te lo pague – dijo y le tiró la puerta en la cara. Hidan se dio media vuelta y vio a Pain.

- Pues que Jashin te pague el sueldo de este mes, también – dijo el líder son ironía.

- ¿Eh? ¿Querías que alimente su ambición dándole dinero?

- Si, el lidercito bonito quiere que alimentes mi ambición dándome dinero – dijo Kakuzu saliendo de la nada

- Te callas. Mejor lleva esto – Hidan le alcanza las cajas de las pizzas

- ¿Qué hay aquí? – pregunta Kakuzu examinando la caja

- 50 dólares – dijo Hidan y Kakuzu se fue dando brinquitos con la caja - ¿Algún problema idiota, maldito y estúpido Pain-chan? – si, Hidan siempre le hablaba así. Quizás era por ser inmortal que era tan sobrante. Pero buhé, le daba pena.

- Siéntate, tenemos que hablar – dijo Pain sentándose apoyado en la pared.

- ¡Tengo hambre, idiota! – dijo Hidan gritando

- No te vas a morir de hambre ¿No? – Hidan se sentó junto a su líder.

- Lo siento, pero si quieres diversión, el que se encarga de eso es Deidara...- dijo Hidan mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- dijo Pain alejándose de él.

- Digo, que el que se encarga de llevar al parque de diversiones es Deidara ¿Qué pensaste? – preguntó Hidan con tono inocente

- E...eso mismo – dijo Pain rojo, muy rojo.

- Bueno, qué querías –

- Quería preguntarte que piensas –

- Pues... en lo jodida que es la vida – dijo Hidan poniéndose melancólico e histérico.

- ¿Por qué? – Pain se acomodó para escucharlo

- Pues ¡Porque me molesta todo! – gritó Hidan mientras se levantaba - ¡Me molesta dormir en un una cama llena de sangre! ¡Me molesta mi conciencia, me molesta que el mundo sea redondo, me molesta que el ratón Pérez no sea un conejo, me molesta que esta serie se llame Naruto! ¡Me molesta que me molesten! Y por sobre todas las cosas ¡Me molesta Mickey! – terminó Hidan golpeando la pared.

- A mi me gusta Mickey – dijo Pain un poco enojado

- ¡Pues a mi no! – gritó Hidan aún más fuerte – y aquí tienes una prueba – mete la mano a su capa, saca una rata negra toda dura y llena de sangre con un short rojo y unos zapatos amarillos y la sacude en el aire mostrándosela a su jefe - ¿Lo ves? ¡Maté a Mickey!

- ¬¬ Pero eso no es Mickey. Eso es una rata, y Mickey es un ratón

- ¿Ah, si? O.o – Hidan pone cara de confusión, pero al instante la cambia por una de rabia-histeria-locura - ¡Maldito Kakuzu! ¡Me volvió a estafar! – grita y se tira al piso, golpeando su cabeza contra una pared, tirándose los cabellos – Jashin-sama... ¡¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?!- Pain se queda mirando cómo Hidan busca una respuesta en el techo, que al parecer, obtiene.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que estabas tomando el té? ¿Con una tal Alicia y un tal Sombrero? ¿Que te pidió ayuda Shen-Long? ¿Que un shinigami se comió tus manzanas? ¿Se llamaba Ryuk?...¿Acaso tienes manzanas? ¿Me estás tomando en pelo?...¿Dices que estabas bebiendo cerveza con Barney y Winnie Pooh? ¿Que descuartizaste a Sakura? Buena noticia, pero... ¿Blanca Nieves? ¿Topito? –

Pain salió corriendo ¡Por Jashin! Eh, perdón ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo Hidan podía ser tan desesperante? ¡Esto iba cada vez peor!

Bueno, ahora se dirigía a comer un poco de pizza. Como estaba corriendo, tropezó y vio como todos lo estaban espiando. Se levantó y como el era tan comprensivo, les dijo:

- ¡MALDITOS C*******! ¿Qué demonios querían ver, eh?? – todos se fueron corriendo mientras gritaban y reían, pero al llegar al comedor, todos quedaron inmóviles.

Sasori se encontraba muy tranquilo comiendo pizza. Pero eso no era lo traumático, sino que...

- ¿Qué, cómo, pero? ¡¿Gatos en la pizza?!

Fin del 1º capi

¡Jo, jo, jo!! ¡Feliz navidad! (más vale tarde que nunca). Gracias por leer. Quiero agradecer muchiiiiisimo a todos los que me dejaron sus valiosos comentarios en las otras historias. ¡Los amo tanto! Y por supuesto, gracias a los que me siguen y apoyan cada día. Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Y recuerda, si eres de "los malos fics" ¡Bórrate!!!

El próximo capi no se cuando lo subiré, porque he vuelto al cole y estoy tantito ocupada, pero estén alerta, porque el próximo será aún más traumático y revelará más secretos sobre Akatsuki. ¡Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente!

RavenAkatsuki


	2. ¡¿Dormías con Sasori!

¿Qué piensan los Akatsuki?

Por.- RavenAkatsuki – No plagies ni robes los nombres. Vive tu vida y no la de los demás, sé auténtico

Bueno, he decidido subir ya el siguiente capi (lo iba a subir hace tres días pero no tengo suerte con el Internet). Debido a que recibí un review amenaza-bomba donde se me advertía que si no continuaba el fic, Jashin-Sama me maldeciría...pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que... ¡YO SOY JASHIN!!! (insértese risa diabólica y música de Pokémon)

Hidan.- Tú... ¿Tú eres Jashin-Sama?

Raven.- O.o Ehmm, si. Soy yo n.n

Hidan.- ¡Al fin te he encontrado! ¡Soy tu más fiel seguidor!... Aunque yo te imaginaba de otra manera. Creí que eras hombre. Y te imaginaba de mayor estatura.

Raven.- Bueno, eso no importa, el poder no tiene estatura. Lo único que espero es que como buen seguidor, me dejes un review. Y por ser mi más fiel sirviente, tengo un regalito para ti :D (insértese risa diabólica nuevamente. ¿Eh? ¿Que no hay presupuesto para el sonido? Bueno ¬¬)

Hidan.- ¿Un regalito? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

Raven.- Sígueme y te lo mostraré – se va

Hidan.- Bueno mi Jashin... – la sigue - che ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz? Oye... ¿Qué hacemos en esta habitación oscura? ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No Jashin, no toques eso, te he perdido el respeto!

Disclaimer.- Oh, siento lo anterior, no le den importancia . Bueno, como ya saben, los Akatsuki no son míos, son del único y original Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuesen míos (je, me encanta esta parte), Deidara me estaría preparando ramen, Sasori me estaría dando una función de títeres (¿?), Hidan y Kakuzu se irían de vacaciones conmigo e Itachi seguiría siendo flogger.

Recuerda, si eres de los malos fics, pulsa el botón "atrás" n.n

Espero que no se lo tomen a mal (frase conocida...)

Capítulo 2.- **¡¿Dormías con Sasori?!**

- ¿Qué, cómo, pero? ¡¿Gatos en la pizza?! – dijo el líder apuntando a todos los gatos que habían arriba de la pizza

- Si, gatos en la pizza – respondió Sasori dando otro mordisco a su porción de pizza

- Alguien me tiene que explicar esto – dijo el líder con un semblante serio y con las manos en la cintura

- ¡Ah! ¡Jashin-sama te maldice!! ¡Mis 50 dólares!! – dijo Kakuzu?! yendo a pegarle a Sasori

- Ya Kakuzu, cálmate – dijo el jefe tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Pero...mis 50 dólares, mis 50 hermosos, sabrosos y grasosos dólares – dijo Kakuzu con lágrimas en los ojos

- Ni siquiera los pagaste – dijo Deidara – Líder ¿Quiere que yo le explique?

- Bueno – dijo Pain. Así, de paso le podría preguntar qué pensaba.

Los demás akatsuki se sentaron en la mesa a comer la pizza con gatos, mientras que Deidara y Pain fueron a la sala a conversar.

- ¿No tienes hambre, uhm? – preguntó Deidara

- No, se me pasó al escuchar a Hidan – dijo el líder recordando - ¿Y tú?

- Estoy haciendo la dieta de la luna

- Ah – Deidara era raro. Un poco "desviado" como decían los demás. Eso de los mechones de pelo fucsia y de las dietas era raro, más en un tipo como él. Pero bueno, seguramente era su naturaleza.

Llegaron a la sala principal y se sentaron en un gran sillón.

- Bueno, Deidara ¿En qué piensas?

- (¿Acaso no le iba a preguntar por Sasori? ¬¬ Bueno, mejor la empiezo yo) En Sasori

- (Si, Deidara es bastante desviado...no puede ser ¡Naruto es una serie Yaoi!) ¿Piensas en Sasori? ¿Pero no te parece que no debes preocuparte por los demás? ¿O tienes motivos?

- Si que los tengo – dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Si? – pregunto el líder expectante.

- Si ¿Qué no has visto que Sasori se convirtió en asilo de pobres? – dijo el rubio un tanto enojado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – No puede ser. Volvimos a las idioteces. Esta vez no soportaría demasiado.

- A que tiene unos gatos viviendo en su interior ¿Por qué crees que había gatos en la pizza??

- ¡Ah! (ahora entiendo el ¡Miau!)

- Y yo dejé de dormir con él porque siempre que se me acercaba, escuchaba un ronroneo y me dio miedo

- ¡¿Dormías con Sasori?! – (¡Listo! Teoría confirmada ¡Deidara era mas gay de lo que imaginaba!)

- Si, pero no pienses mal. Lo que pasa es que en el otro fic, se le rompió una pierna y tuvo que sacarle una pata a su cama y ponérsela él ¿Todo es culpa de Raven, ve?? – dijo Deidara mirando hacia la cámara y sacándome las lenguas :P (¡La pagará tu peluche, Dei!)

- ¿Pero ustedes no duermen en un futon?

- Si, pero lo rifamos para comprar un arbolito de navidad

- ¿Qué? – otra vez no, más comentarios delirantes ¡No! ¡Por favor!

- Si, lo que pasa es que nuestro "nidito de paz" (no de "amor") se encontraba muy vacío y pues...

- ¡Wa! – Pain salió corriendo nuevamente. Hasta el momento tenía los resultados de unos cuantos de los peores criminales: Zetsu, una planta gigante con abono en el cerebro; Kisame, una sardina muy crecida, envidiosa y enamorada; Sasori, un intento de Chucky o Pinocho, con cerebro de aserrín y estreñido; Hidan, un maldito religioso atormentado por las voces de su conciencia; Deidara, un travesti declarado...ahora ¿Qué le esperaba con los demás?

Era demasiado para una persona como él. No era fácil ser el líder de la organización de criminales más buscados en todo el mundo. Y lo más duro de aquel trabajo, era soportarlos a todos.

Era mucho por el día de hoy, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Acomodó sus 12 cabeceras y se recostó en medio de ellas, abrazado a su peluche de Mickey (¿?). Mañana sería otro día, muy agitado también.

Fin del 2º capi

Itachi.- ¿Qué?? ¿Nada más?? ¿Tan corto?? ¡Más fue lo que te pasaste hablando idioteces!

RavenAkatsuki.- Si, Itachito. Me gusta hablar idioteces ¬¬u. Lo que pasa es que Pain se tenía que ir a dormir y yo también.

Itachi.- ¡Pero yo no! ¿Por qué no promocionas mi fotolog? ¡Soy un fotolog star!

RavenAkatsuki.- Con una carita y un cuerpo como los tuyos, no era para menos...bueno gente, este ha sido el 2º capítulo, ya se que es demasiado corto y no hay tantas locuras como de costumbre, pero eso es porque subiré rápido los capis para poder publicar mis demás historias. Es que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Bueno queridos lectores, hasta la próxima!!

Itachi.- ¡No se olviden de firmarme! Y dejen reviews : )

RavenAkatsuki.- Bueno Itachi, te has ganado tu esmalte flúor y tu osito _sexy_ (amo ese fic, es muy bueno, se los recomiendo, es "el osito de Itachi" de RukiaU y los crackfics basados en éste también son bastante buenos. Oh, yo también haciendo propaganda XD es que es merecida)

Itachi.- ¡Yuju!

Bueno, paso a responder reviews:

akatsukii-Dei-kun-Ko0nan.- ¡Gracias por ser mi primer review en esta historia! De veras, lo aprecio mucho. Y ojalá que no hayas muerto de risa literalmente (a mí una vez casi me pasa). Bueno, gracias n.n

HATAKE NABIKI.- ¿De veras te gustan mis fics? ¡Me alegra mucho saberlo! Y bueno, esa advertencia hacia "ellos" era merecida. Y pues, aquí está la continuación. Gracias, de veras.

liluys.- Gracias por tu review. Y si, seguiré así toda mi vida, mientras tenga una computadora y unos reviews en los cuales inspirarme : )

Eriedth.- Oh, gracias. Si, lo seguiré. Por cierto, ya lo terminé. Nunca publico mis fics de varios capítulos antes de terminarlos. Quizás no sepa que continuar. Pero los subiré de a uno por semana, así los hago sufrir un poco. Muajaja. Gracias por tu comentario :D

Y también agradezco a ese review explosivo con maldición de Jashin incluida, pero ya saben como son las reglas. Igualmente, me diste mucha inspiración n.n

Hidan.- ¡¿Así que tú no eras Jashin?!

Raven.- Eh... ¡Córrele, Kakuzu!


	3. ¡Se incendia la sala!

¿Qué piensan los Akatsuki?

Por.- RavenAkatsuki – VIVE TU VIDA Y NO LA DE LOS DEMÁS

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son míos, bla, bla, bla. Porque si lo fueran (de veras que me encanta esta parte), Hidan estaría posando para mi y yo lo estaría dibujando sentada en una pradera, Kakuzu estuviera robando una laptop para mi, Sasori sería mi mueble favorito, Tobi estaría haciendo mi tarea (¿WTF?), Deidara se hubiera enganchado a mi prima Karasu e Itachi seguiría siendo flogger, pero ahora miembro gold camera.

Capítulo 3.- **¡SE INCENDIA LA SALA!**

- Había una vez, en un extraño lugar, una tribu de bárbaros. Vivían en una cueva llamada "guarida-dulce-hogar". Eran 9 habitantes y compartían una vida llena de amor, compañerismo y devoción a Jashin-Sama ¿No, líder??

- ¡Cállate Hidan! ¡Me tienes hasta las ******* con esa historia! - ¡Pero caramba! Esa no era la forma en que el soñaba despertar - ¿Y cómo entras a mi habitación todas las mañanas? – preguntó el líder tapándose con las sábanas

- Como lo hace Kakuzu para robarte dinero todas las noches – dijo Hidan inocentemente

- ¡¿Kakuzu me roba dinero?! – preguntó el líder levantándose de la cama

- Si. Pero a veces nomás...- dijo Hidan dirigiéndose a la puerta – Tienes tiempo para reclamar a Kaku, en 1 hora desayunamos – dijo y cerró la puerta al salir

Caramba...tantas cosas que pasaban y él no estaba ni enterado. Se dio un baño de 10 minutos y se vistió y arregló rápido para poder ir a hablar lo más pronto posible con Kakuzu. Él no les hacía faltar nada ¿Cómo podían robarle dinero?

Salió de su habitación y la cerró con un sello (más vale prevenir...). Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kakuzu y golpeó su puerta, Kakuzu salió.

- Hola Kaku...

- ¡No! – respondió Kakuzu cortante

- ¿No qué?

- No me cobres, idiota. MI dinero es MI dinero y TU dinero es MI dinero ¡Déjame en paz! – Kakuzu le tiró la puerta en la cara. A Pain la agarró un tic en el ojo izquierdo ¡¿Es que acaso nadie le tenía respeto?!

- ¡Ya verás! ¡Te mandaré de vacaciones con Sakura a Miami!

- ¡No! ¡Deja de amenazarnos con Sakura-chicle-garrapata! – gritó Kakuzu desde adentro - ¡Mañana te pago!

- ¡Mas te vale! – dijo el líder y se dirigió a la cocina. Hoy le tocaba cocinar a Itachi. Él sí que era un buen cocinero. Llegó al comedor y entró a la cocina, donde se encontraba Itachi haciendo alfajores con dulce de leche (lo siento, ya se que lo pongo siempre, pero me encantan y es lo único que sé hacer)

- Buenos días, líder, arre – dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa (¿?) y unos grandes lentes que parecían cortinas. No, no eran grandes, eran GIGANTES.

- Hola...Itachi? – Saludó el líder. Era extraño. Itachi estaba vestido con unos pantalones muy, pero muy apretados (no chicas, eso no es sexy XP) color verde fluorescentes y una remera con pico en V color naranja flúor, unas zapatillas indescriptibles y un mechón de pelo fucsia (¿El del mechón fucsia no era Dei??)

- Itachi...

- Itacheta a partir de hoy, líder – dijo Itachi sacando los alfajores del horno

- ¿Itacheta? – preguntó el líder un "tanto" desconcertado

- Si, ahora soy flogger, y ese nombre me gusta

- Ah – Si Hidan estaba loco ¿Itachi que cuernos tenía??- Itachi ¿En qué piensas? – Aprovechó Pain para preguntar

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tú ¿Quién más hay aquí, a ver??

- Pepito – dijo Itachi mirando hacia un costado, saludando

Perdón, creo que no escuché bien ¿Acaso Itachi dijo "Pepito"??? - ¿Qué has dicho????-

- Que quizás le estabas preguntando a Pepito – respondió Itachi en tono bajo, como si "Pepito" se fuera a enojar por el comentario

- Quién es Pepito – preguntó el líder con un tic en el ojo

- Mi pececito volador – dijo Itachi apuntando hacia un costado

- Ajá – hay una diferencia entre estar loco y estar LOCO – Y quién es Pepito, el pececito volador

- Es el hijo perdido de Kisame, gemelo de Kakuzu – dijo Itachi empezando a poner dulce de leche a los alfajores

- Kakuzu es más viejo que Kisame y es imposible que su gemelo sea un pez. Y mucho más imposible que Kisame sea padre de Kakuzu

- Pececito, líder – corrigió Itachi – No digas nada, porque Kisame y Kakuzu no lo saben

- Si, bueno – dijo el jefe tratando de no salir corriendo como siempre

- Dice Pepito que te comerá y se robará tu dinero – dijo Itachi llevando una fuente con unos cuantos alfajores a la mesa

- (Ahora entiendo el parentesco con Kakuzu) ¿Ah si? Pues que lo intente – Pain siente un mordisco en el ¡¿Trasero?! – Auch ¡Oye!

- Eso te pasa por provocar a Pepito, es un pececito ninja que planea convertirse en Hokage, no lo olvides

Pain salió corriendo nuevamente, pero antes de eso, se llevó unos cuantos alfajores y una Sprite. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto, eh? ¿Acaso había sido tan malo en su vida?

Ya eran las 9:30, a esa hora se sentaban todos a desayunar, ya no había problemas, ahora podría ir sin miedo a que "Pepito" le mordiera otra cosa.

Llegó al comedor, todos se encontraban sentados en torno a la mesa.

- Buenos días, compañeros – dijo el líder sentándose

- Buenos días, líder – dijeron todos a excepción de Hidan

- ¿Y tú? ¿No saludas al jefe? ¡Arre! – dijo Itachi retando a Hidan

- ¡No! ¡No me gustan los alfajores! ¡No los puedo ni ver! – dijo Hidan comiéndose dos alfajores

- ¿Y por qué los comes entonces? – preguntó Konan seriamente

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡Porque no los puedo ni ver! – dijo Hidan mientras seguía comiendo

- ¬¬u Cuando vaya a ver a mi hermanito, le llevaré unos alfajores ¡Seguro le encantarán! – dijo Itachi juntando las manos, con brillo en los ojos

- ¿Cuál hermano? – preguntó Kakuzu dando un sorbo a su Gatorade

- Mi único hermano, pues, Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Itachi en tono sombrío

- ¿Tu hermano es un Uchiha? – le preguntó Tobi

- Tobi, cállate – le dijo Zetsu, que estaba sentado junto a él – Tus zapatillas están al revés

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál? ¿La derecha o la izquierda? – preguntó Tobi señalando sus zapatillas

- ¡Pues las dos! ¿Eres idiota o te haces? – dijo, mejor dicho, gritó Sasori

- Nada de eso, yo soy jugadísimo – dijo Tobi sonriendo (no se veía, pero uno se lo imagina : )

- Che ¿Cuándo exploto? – preguntó Deidara atorándose con un alfajor

- Pues si sigues comiendo así, en cualquier momento – dijo Kisame golpeándole la espalda

- ¡No, idiota! Que cuándo exploto a Tobi – dijo Deidara fulminándolo con la mirada

- Puedes hacerlo mañana, porque hoy tenemos un acontecimiento – dijo Konan guiñando un ojo

- ¡Ah...! – dijeron y se guiñaron el ojo entre todos, a excepción de Pain

- Che ¿Por qué se guiñan el ojo sin mi permiso? – preguntó Pain enojado

- Es que teníamos una basurita en el ojo – dijeron todos y

Konan seguía guiñando el ojo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué sigues guiñando el ojo? – le preguntó el líder

- Es que de veras tengo una basurita en el ojo – dijo Konan levantándose de la mesa

- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde para el "acontecimiento" – dijo Zetsu y se perdió en la casa

Todos se fueron, dejando a Pain y a Tobi en el comedor. Al fin un poco de paz. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido.

........................................................................................

5 horas más tarde...

- ¡Se incendia la sala! ¡SE INCENDIA LA SALA! – entró gritando Hidan al cuarto de Pain

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Pain salió corriendo, cruzó por varios pasillos y llegó a la sala. Pero...

Fin del 3º capi

Ah. Listo, este capi me gusta. Bueno, gente, muchas gracias por leer y...y ¡Los amo! De veras, créanme ¡Soy su fan! Los quiero, mucho y mucho

Itachi.- Pero a mí me quieres más ¿No, arre?

RavenAkatsuki.- No, Itachi. A ellos los quiero más

Hidan.- ¿Y a mi? (Hidan se pone en una pose sexy)

RavenAkatsuki.- Ehm... lo pensaré, adiós queridos lectores, me tengo que ir. ¡Hidan!!!

Paso a responder reviews

Hatake Nabiki.- Te adoro!! Gracias por seguirme, de veras que tus reviews me inspiran mucho!! Te aprecio de veras, muchas gracias y aquí va especialmente para ti el tercer capi!!


	4. Alfajores con queso

¿Qué piensan los Akatsuki?

Por.- RavenAkatsuki – VIVE TU VIDA Y NO LA DE LOS DEMÁS

Capítulo dedicado especialmente para Hatake Nabiki n.n

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son míos, por desgracia, pero si así lo fuera...(comienza a volar, imaginación...) Yo sería Jashin-Sama y Hidan trabajaría para mi, me serviría y atendería solo a mi, mientras los demás Akatsuki hubieran cumplido sus sueños de conquistar al mundo, porque yo sería su líder. Y con el mundo conquistado por mi, Jared Leto me estaría dando un concierto.

Capítulo 3.- **ALFAJORES CON QUESO**

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Pain salió corriendo, cruzó por varios pasillos y llegó a la sala. Pero...

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, LÍDER! – gritaron todos los Akatsuki que estaban vestidos con trajes de fiesta

Pain se quedó paralizado. Todo estaba adornado color violeta (mi color favorito XD) y decorado a la perfección, Pain iba a llorar, de no ser que...

- ¡AGH! ¡¿Cómo me van a asustar así?! ¡Me van a matar de una úlcera! ¡Yo creí que se estaba incendiando todo! – gritó Pain, que se encontraba sólo con unos pantalones puestos – Pero...bueno, gracias a todos – dijo, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡Pero no llores, niña! – dijo Deidara

- Mira quién critica...- dijo Kakuzu – Oiga, líder ¿Cuántos años cumple?

- 27 – dijo Konan

- ¿Y no tenía 29? – preguntó Sasori desconcertado

- ¡Pero cumple 32! – dijo Kisame

- ¡¿Y el año pasado no tenía 34?! – preguntó Zetsu

- ¿Pero no cumplía 37? – preguntó Deidara

- ¡Pero si tiene 41! – dijo Itachi

- ¡Ya, dejen de hacerme más viejo! – dijo Pain – Mi edad no les importa, a mi tampoco – dijo y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en torno a la mesa – Che, pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños

- Ya lo sabíamos, pero no sabíamos cuándo era, así que lo hicimos hoy, 8 de octubre (mi cumple XD) – dijo Deidara sonriendo

- Ah, bueno, esta fecha me gusta

Konan fue a la cocina, y trajo una fuente con ¿Alfajores de nuevo?

- ¡Con Itachi hicimos los alfajores con queso! – dijo y puso la fuente en la mesa.

- ¿Eh? – preguntaron todos ¿Alfajores con queso?

- Si, es la nueva receta de AkatsukiNoKarasu (la loca de mi prima que escribe historias y no las publica, y de veras es una de nuestras recetas XP) Konan toma un alfajor y le da un mordisco - ¡Puaj! Como lo imaginaba ¡Son un asco!

- Mmm... A mi me gustan – dice Sasori (bueno, Sasori no tiene estómago)

- A mi también – dijeron los demás (oh, Karasu ¡Éxito seguro! :D)

- Bueno. Pain, lo sentimos, pero la torta era color naranja con negro – dijo Konan agachando la cabeza

- ¿Y qué? – Preguntó el líder con un alfajor en la mano

- Y explotó – dijo Itachi

- ¿Cómo? –

- Es que la confundí con Tobi – dijo Deidara – pero no se preocupe, descuéntelo de mi sueldo

- Ya no tienes sueldo por el resto de tu vida. Recuerda todas las cosas que explotaste – dijo el líder mirándolo seriamente

- Uhm – A Deidara lo rodearon un aura violeta y unas rayitas negras

- Tobi, ven. Siéntate conmigo – le dijo el jefe. Tobi corrió sentándose a su lado.

- Tobi ¿En qué piensas?

- (música de fondo de Dave El Bárbaro)¡DOMINAR EL MUNDO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!– respondió Tobi

- ¿Eh?? – La respuesta más lógica que había escuchado. Pero jamás creyó escucharla de Tobi

- ... O.o ¡Tobi es jugadísimo! – dijo y salió corriendo. Bueno, al menos esta vez no había sido él quien salió corriendo

- ¿Escucharon a Tobi? – preguntó Pain

- Si...es raro – dijo Deidara

- Sip, sip, arre – dijo Itachi

Luego de eso, le cantaron las mañanitas Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasori, que se habían disfrazado de mariachis; Itachi bailó marcha flogger; Kisame y Zetsu bailaron el vals; Deidara se emborrachó con daiquiris y cerveza. Y Konan se rió (¡¿?!)

Luego de la "pequeña" fiesta de cumpleaños, todos se fueron a dormir, ya que estaban más que pasados de tragos. Todos, a excepción de Konan y Pain, quienes se habían quedado sentados en un sillón de dos personas.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó Konan sonriendo

- Me gustó, de veras. No lo esperaba, creía que me iba a encontrar con la sala en llamas – dijo el líder, a quien se le dibujó media sonrisa – Por cierto, Konan-chan ¿En qué piensas?

- En qué piensas tú – respondió ella, mirándolo seriamente

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Pain un tanto desconcertado

- Cada momento del día pienso en qué estarás pensando, cuáles son tus anhelos, en qué te preocupas... y tú, líder ¿En qué piensas?

Ahora él era el interrogado. Pero Pain tenía claros sus pensamientos – En ti, Konan – dijo sonriente

Konan sonrió – Entonces es mutuo – dijo la peliazul, dándole un tierno beso a su líder.

Ahora, la pregunta más importante ¿Qué piensas tú de la historia?

FIN

Bueno, creo que es un buen final, aunque me dejó con ganas. Pero la historia no daba para más. Luego publicaré otros fics, tengo una historia que se basa en la vida de un personaje como una persona común, donde relata cada momento de su vida como persona corriente. Pero no sé si publicarla, a mi me caracteriza lo romántico y lo gracioso. Así que, esperaré sus recomendaciones.

Hidan.- Y a los que no hayan leído la historia del microondas, les recomiendo darse una pasadita por ahí. ¡No se arrepentirán! ¿No Pain? ¡Jajaja!

Pain.- o///o

Un fanfic sin reviews, es como Hidan sin su Jashin. O peor aún, como unos alfajores sin queso XD

VIVE TU VIDA Y NO LA DE LOS DEMÁS

Paso a responder reviews!!

Hatake Nabiki.- ¡AH! Me encanta que me escribas, de veras, tus reviews son de lo más inspiradores! Muchas gracias por estar siempre, te aprecio mucho de veras y gracias por ese review tan largo n.n

kakashilove78.- Yo tampoco puedo esperar al siguiente, así que lo subo pronto : ) Me alegra que te haya gutado, saludos. Gracias por tu review!!

JiGoKu nEkA.- Gracias por ese review tan alentador! Me encanta que te haya gustado, y aquí va el último capi!!!

Rukia-chan-Deidara.- ¿Y si yo quiero dos? Pues buscaré a Hidan para que me los de XD. Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuidate!

¡Wa! Siento no poder responder a los demás reviews, pero las reglas son reglas. Igualmente muchas gracias, y respecto a lo del msn, nos comunicamos cuando quieras! n.n

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!


End file.
